Drunken Kisses
by xBlu3-Appl3x
Summary: Team 7 get together for a New Year's party they'll never forget...especially Sakura...and Sasuke possibly won't remember at all... /SasuSaku/


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…never did, never will. Sniff…

**Authoress: **I just wanted to write a short and cute new years story…so here it is! Also, please check out my other fics in my profile and review! Happy New Year!

Warnings: Hmm…well there's a drunken crack-ish Sasuke for one. :)…not to mention some fluff!

* * *

_**Drunken Kisses**_

It was that time of year again; the _new_ year. A time where the memories from the previous year would be cherished and never forgotten, and the new year to come would be filled with anticipation for a better year.

Team Seven, or rather, _Sakura_ had planned a New Year's party at one of the clubs in Konoha. She figured that they were all old enough to drink, and so they might as well relish the fact. Not to mention that they hadn't spent New Year's together before. So now, here they were, in a private VIP room in the club (courtesy of Sakura and her threats), enjoying each other's company. The countdown already happened, and so they were just hanging around and drinking. That is, all but one…

"Teme! Come have a few drinks with us!" Naruto called to Sasuke, who was currently sitting down beside Sakura.

"No." Sasuke refused stubbornly.

"Are ya chicken? I bet you are! It goes with your hairstyle!" Naruto broke out into laughter, almost spilling the alcoholic beverage in his hand.

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at Naruto. Even Sakura had to giggle a bit at Naruto's cheesy joke. They all were a little tipsy after all…everyone except for Sasuke.

"I agree with Naruto." Kakashi cut in, "It wouldn't kill you to have one drink."

"No."

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura pursed her lips and punched him playfully. "Loosen up a bit…"

-

-

-

_Loosen up a bit…_

Alas, the words that Sakura would regret for the night!

-

-

-

"Hn. Fine."

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Uhh…Teme…I think you should take it easy," Naruto sweatdropped.

-

"…"

-

"Sasuke, Naruto's right…lay off on the eggnog (spiked with rum; courtesy of Naruto)." Kakashi's voice seemed to go into one ear and pass out the other since Sasuke did not listen.

"I told you guys not to let him drink that much! He had 10 shots of gin and now he's on his third glass of spiked eggnog!" Sakura observed Sasuke anxiously as she scolded the other two males in the room.

-

-

-

"I'm f–fine, Sakwa…" Sasuke hiccupped. There was a small, but still visible blush on his face as he wobbled back and forward clumsily.

"Teme, you just called her _Sakwa_," Naruto pointed out, "you can't be okay."

"Sasuke-kun, seriously, put down that glass!" Sakura struggled to take the glass away but Sasuke was taller, not to mention stronger, even under the influence of alcohol.

"Nooo…" Sasuke whined, and shoved Sakura on the couch, which she landed on with a thud. He was at her side a second later holding her with the eggnog still in his hand.

"Sasu– GET OFF!" Sakura's face erupted into a bright shade of red as Sasuke began to rub his face in her neck.

"Y–you smell really…_good_." Sasuke breathed out slowly.

"Sasuke-teme! Get the hell off of Sakwa–err…I mean Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered.

"Sasuke, I think you're choking her." Kakashi observed the purple-ish colour that Sakura was turning.

"Sorry Sakwa…" Sasuke stared up at Sakura from her chest area (ahem) and loosened his death grip on her. "I was just h–hugging her!" Sasuke hiccupped again and giggled slightly.

"Okay...this is hilarious! Teme is totally wasted…can't even handle a little bit of alcohol!" Naruto burst into laughter and watched as Sasuke snuggled himself into Sakura.

Sakura could do nothing but struggle and twitch at the violation.

"We should record this…" Kakashi said and randomly pulled out a video camera.

"Yeah! Hahaha! It's not like you get to see a drunk Sasuke everyday." Naruto laughed.

"C–can I…have a kissss…?" Sasuke slurred and neared his face closer to Sakura's. Her eyes widened and she struggled a bit more.

"Go for it!" Naruto and Kakashi coursed at the same time; video camera still in Kakashi's hand filming everything.

"Get him off! Don't just stare–" Sakura's speech was cut short as Sasuke now lay above her breathing slowly. The blush was still on his face and she couldn't help but wonder if it was still from the drinks. Slowly he leaned closer; lips pursed out.

_This is it!_ A voice inside Sakura's head chirped happily.

"This is…wrong." Sakura couldn't say anymore…her eyes closed and their lips made contact.

_FIREWORKS!!_ Sakura couldn't help but mentally squeal at the feeling. Sasuke's hand on her waist moved to the back of Sakura's head to press her closer. Kakashi and Naruto still ogled the couple filming every single detail. A faint '_zoom in!_' could be heard from Naruto but both ignored the voice. They were lost in their own little world.

"You taste like rum too…" Sasuke spoke against her lips and resumed to gobble them with fervor.

_KYAAA!!!_

Finally, a while after Kakashi's camera's battery died, they separated. They both drew in a quick breath, panting heavily at the lack of oxygen. Sakura felt extremely lightheaded and just knew it wasn't from the alcohol.

"S–Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice was uneven as she spoke, "stop hugging me…I can't breathe…"

Still, Sakura's attempts to get Sasuke to release his hold on her were futile. He simply pouted childishly and tightened his grip possessively.

"Sakura, it's getting late and Sasuke can't get home on his own…" Kakashi cut in.

"_Your point?_" Sakura glared from beneath Sasuke on the couch. "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm too busy being felt up and hugged!"

"Well he needs someone to take him home…" Kakashi smirked from under his mask and his eyes wandered around on the ceiling pretending to be in his own little world.

"I realize that."

"I vote Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, I agree…Sakura, you seem the most appropriate to take Sasuke home." Kakashi said.

"But–!"

_If I took Sasuke-kun home…then it would be anything BUT appropriate! We…we could get carried away!!!_

Sakura had a horrified look on her face as she thought of what her perverted side wanted to do to him. He _was_ drunk…she could take advantage–

"NO!" Sakura screamed and pushed Sasuke off of her. She marched up to Kakashi and glared at him straight in the eye. "There is no way that I'm taking him home!"

"…" He stared.

"…" She glared.

"…It's an order, yeah, that's what it is…it's a _mission_!" Kakashi smirked as Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Now you _have_ to do it Sakura-chan…" Naruto chuckled from behind Kakashi.

-

-

-

"I'm still not going to!" Sakura barked.

* * *

- 

-

-

"Damn…" Sakura said in a strained voice, practically dragging Sasuke. There was no way she wanted to bring him all the way to the Uchiha district. So instead, she would just have to bring him to her apartment.

"Hnnnn…" Sasuke groaned beside her.

_This can't possibly get any worse…sigh._

-

-

-

"Bleh!"

It just did. Now, Sakura and Sasuke were both covered in his stomach contents…fun, huh?

"**Shannaro!**" Sakura cursed loudly and dragged Sasuke into her house. "I have to get us out of these clothes…ugg."

She slowly rested Sasuke on her couch and began to slip the soiled shirt off. Next were his shorts. With a heavy sigh, Sakura nervously pulled down the zipper and pulled the shorts down his hips slightly to reveal his black boxers. With a large blush, she quickly completely removed the pants and ran into the laundry room to toss them in the wash. She removed her own clothing so she was left in her undergarments.

"I have to take a shower…" Sakura said to herself. She peered out into the living room to see Sasuke was still asleep. She walked up to him and tried her best (with a blushing face) to drag him upstairs so he could sleep comfortably on _her_ bed. After all, he would have a monstrous hangover in the morning.

* * *

- 

-

-

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"…Oh, you're awake. Good morning Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sat up in bed next to him.

"W–what the hell happened?" Sasuke held his head in pain while the blush on his face grew darker as Sakura inched towards him.

"Well…one, you got extremely drunk…two, you showed me how **wild** you can be." Sakura smirked slightly at the look of horror that was upon Sasuke's now pale face.

"W–what?" Sasuke was ashamed to hear his voice crack. Sakura couldn't help it, she suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura wiped the tears of mirth away and ruffled Sasuke's hair like he was a small child. "You just showed me how good you are at kissing…nothing more."

The blush returned to his face but so did a look of relief. "Hn."

-

-

-

"Where are our clothes!?" Sasuke nearly shrieked at the realization that they were in nothing but their undergarments.

"Relax…you threw up on them so I put them to wash…and…I'm just like this because I sleep in these." Sakura said gesturing at the bra and underwear. The blush on Sasuke's face increased slightly and he turned away in embarrassment with a scowl on his face. He was still clutching his head in pain at the throbbing headache.

"You should get drunk more often if it means you waking up next to me half naked." Sakura teased with a laugh.

"...Shut up."

* * *

**Tee hee! I know they're OOC…but hey…umm…yeah…I don't have a point. –sweatdrops-**

**Don't forget to check out my other fics!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
